Diamondverse: Neon Ghosts
by WestwardEggplantFanfictions
Summary: When neon ghosts come to haunt, it all crumbles...


The small, triangular ship fell right in front of the barn in a trail of smoke. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl loosened their grip around Steven, and Peridot and Lapis tensed up a bit. Steven bolted towards it with a water bucket and great interest, seeing the fog leak slightly from the snack sized aircraft, lying around the ground, and dissapearing. Pearl and Garnet was right behind him, ready to protect the Super Cinnamonroll. The doors opened, and three gems formed majestically in front of them. "Where is Rose Quartz?" Their voices rang out, like a small soprano bell. Steven threw the water on the ship, extinguishing the small flames.

They stopped glowing, and they all fell with a lot of...err...let's just say personality. The small green one with big hair fell on her face, the grey skinned one with lilac eyes twirled, her dress making her look like a falling flower, and the one with green goggles and a douche-y face did a backflip and landed right in front of Steven. The cyan haired gem looked at Steven, blinked, and considering his companions had gotten closer to him, standing right next to him, he kicked the small fluff ball in the jaw, and kissed the dark indigo haired gem. They all understood immediately, why they didn't have Rose and instead they had a cute little kid with good hair. Peridot walked up to them and let out a scream of fright. Lapis threw the one in the dress some shade, Garnet nodded and smiled, and Amethyst was hella confused for a second, but realized what happened.

"Wh- White Diamond! This isn't good! If Homeworld had it out for us before, they're going to be rushing to kill us now!" Peridot paced, on the edge of going full on yikes.

"Calm down!" Garnet yelled. "We'll be fine!".

Jade was angrily ripping out grass, Diamond was looking at everything, and Obsidian was admiring the hills, which were not alive with the sound of music. Diamond introduced himself to Steven, and shook his hand. Steven had a series of images cross his mind. Dancing, fires, Rose, a spear-  
Everything made sense. He saw it all, and couldn't help admiring all of them. They all just kinda socialized until the stars came out, shining over the countryside.

But one of the bright stars in the vast sky was holding a meeting.  
A council of giant women stood in front of the four gems. Yellow Diamond had set up this conference with Green Topaz, followed by his best friend, Green Turquoise, and they were guarded by Tiger's Eye. There was also Rhodonite, and her scribe Pink Tremolite, who were excited and anxious.

"You know why we called you here." Blue Diamond leaned into her hand, seeming bored.

"We have your mission laid out for you, we already told you the details. Go to Earth, capture the gems, and impress everyone!" Yellow Diamond leaned back and looked at her nails, even though she was wearing gloves. "Now as for the pink ones, I think that Champagne can handle this. Right, Pink Champagne Diamond?"

A third titan-sized lady turned her bejeweled throne around. She let out a 90's Anime Villain Laugh, and looked at the pink gems in front of her.

"I'd ask you to state your names, but that's really not needed. You're The Great Rhodonite, and her puny scribe. Hexagonite, was it?"

Hexagonite went bright coral in the face.

"Your Majesty, Hexagonite is an inncorrect te-"

"It's Hexagonite. Why did you two insist that you go on this mission?"

"I didn't insist, Rhodonite did!"

Rhodonite dusted off her overly fluffed skirt, and pulled on her lacy gloves.

"I insisted I tag along because I can be helpful to this mission."

"How so? You're known for being a beautiful face who does, what exactly?"

"I keep the lowest gems where they are, and high elite gems like yourself, high and elite."

"And? How does that help us?"

"During my time in the Sea Spire, when I was giving a speech to the Most Unwise Rebels, I had poofed a gem who dare try to kick me out. I used her as the power core of the spire, and now she's in the possession of the Crystal Gems. She was a skilled shooter, oval cut, and if we get her on our side, we'll be invincible!"

The Diamonds hesitated for a minute. "Very well then." Blue Diamond folded her hands. "We'll update your instructions. Oh, and one last thing...I've been observing the Crystal Gems, and the Garnet..." She sounded nauseous.

"Jasper could not defeat her. We need to fight fire with fire, and fire needs to be a big fusion! Painite, can you please step out?" Yellow Diamond brought out a red gem. He was as tall as the common Quartz, but a bit thinner, and well built. His hair was unkempt, and his eyes and cheeks were sunken in. He looked saddened, but too low-energy to argue, like a man who's been fighting for 60 years, and just wants to give up and die.

"Tiger's Eye, you already know your role here, I told you in advance."

Tiger's Eye nodded in agreement.

They were about to change Gem History!


End file.
